


A Confession, Thwarted

by forochel



Series: emo rock dragon nerd [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Banter, Comedy, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel
Summary: Someone tries hitting on Jinyoung at breakfast -- it does not go very well.





	A Confession, Thwarted

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is as fun for you to read as it was for me to write!

* * *

A hush fell over the Great Hall when the blonde French transfer from Beauxbatons floated across the divide between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

Some eyes were on her because she was very beautiful; some eyes because they were curious; more eyes were diverted from the truly excellent kedgeree the House Elves had produced this Saturday morning when it became apparent that her target was Jinyoung.

"Only a Gryffindor would have the nerve," Miranda Jones muttered to Cho Eunseong at the Ravenclaw table.

"No, I think she just hasn't heard yet that Jinyoung-hyung is gay," Eunseong said.

"You don't have to _ hear _ to _ know _," Miranda spluttered.

"It's not like she was around for the last two years of inter-house co-operation," interjected Justin Long, who'd finally looked up from his Arithmancy charts and tuned into the conversation several beats too late.

"Is that what they call it these days?" Miranda asked archly.

"I wouldn't have thought Jinyoung-hyung was gay," Eunseong said, "until I walked in on him and Jaebeom-hyung snogging."

"I still can't believe you shrieked like a banshee when you did," said Miranda. This had happened two years ago, when they had been mere third years. 

Eunseong had gone up to the Owlery one evening after dinner to post a letter to their grandparents, and been traumatised for their troubles. They'd turned the final turn into the Owlery, happy from the excellent pudding the House Elves had put together for dessert, and then there had been the Slytherin Prefect who was so good-looking there was an entire subsection of the Ravenclaw house dedicated to testing if he had any Veela in his blood at all.

And there IM FUCKING JAEBEOM had been with him, snogging each other senseless, making all the owls fluttery and hard to get a hold of. It had been most inconsiderate. Eunseong had had the tiniest baby crush on Im Fucking Jaebeom, as a very handsome and cool and pierced and unorthodox Ravenclaw senior, but it had promptly died at that point. 

"My poor virgin eyes," Eunseong pointed out.

"Are they not still?" Justin asked snidely.

"He had needs!" Miranda said at the same time. "They both did!"

The patterns of this argument were old and worn, but Eunseong felt obliged to point out again: "IN THE OWLERY???" 

"It's a classic," Justin said. 

"Eugh," said Eunseong, and fetched themself another spoonful of mushrooms.

"I can't believe no one in that den of gossip and iniquity even mentioned to her that Jinyoung's seeing someone, though," Miranda said. She was entirely turned around in her seat now, all the better to watch the oncoming spectacle.

Over at the Gryffindor table, said den of gossip and iniquity, bets were flying fast and furious as a room full of doxies. 

"Oh my god," moaned A Weasley, "didn't we tell her?" 

"Someone must have, she's been banging on about Jinyoung for ages."

"Well, you know, Emilie's new to Hogwarts; we all just got it done and over with ages ago, and the ickle firsties --"

"Shhhh," said George Spinnet, "it's happening."

Jinyoung was aware something was coming, given the rustling about the Great Hall and the way his housemates all seemed to be staring at him.

But he assumed it was some sort of terribly, embarrassingly, publicly romantic thing Jaebeom had conjured up from Romania, and so resolved to concentrate very hard on his porridge.

It was only when Youngjae fell silent across the table, his incessant chatter usually the only thing keeping Jinyoung awake in the morning, that Jinyoung thought perhaps this wasn't a Jaebeom thing. He'd been rather looking forward to his boyfriend's latest bit of ridiculousness, too.

"Um, hyungie," Youngjae said, sounding caught between terror and hilarity. "You ... should turn around, maybe?"

"Park," said a heavily accented voice. There was someone standing uncomfortably close, so he turned only his head. He didn't want to accidentally smash his face into a stranger's chest. 

"I hear Richmond Park down in London is particularly lovely, if you're looking for tourist recommendations," Jinyoung said smoothly when he caught sight of Gryffindor's latest addition. Emilie something? No matter.

Next to Youngjae, Bambam whispered, "Oh snap."

Jinyoung had suffered his family name being mangled by Western tongues too many times to not immediately lash out now, especially when someone was interrupting his breakfast. _ And _ hitting on him.

To her credit, Emilie from Beauxbatons recovered quickly.

"Is this an invitation?" She smiled at him; it was almost as good as Jinyoung's own coy smile.

"I think," Jinyoung said, smiling frostily back and measuring his words out -- he was well aware of the spectacle he had become unwittingly party to -- "that your prefect would have any kind of cultural orientation activity well in hand."

Inside, he was begging for the morning post to come; all he wanted was for one of Jaebeom's stupid, bedraggled Romanian birds of prey to swoop down over all of their heads and drop Jaebeom's latest scrawled missive into the sausages again.

Emilie blinked at him; clearly she was unaccustomed to having her flirtations flop.

Too bad, Jinyoung thought, that she was trying them on _ him. _

"I don't think I understand very well," she started.

Jinyoung was about to lay it out plainly the way he'd been hoping to avoid, when Youngjae heaved a great sigh and put his fork down.

"Miss ... whatever," said Youngjae. "Please. Jinyoungie-hyung has a boyfriend."

"Goddamn, Youngjae," hooted some wag from the Gryffindor table. Jinyoung wished fervently this merited the docking of points, but the Guidelines had been instituted in his first year to apparently ensure more accountability and fairness in the points system at Hogwarts. 

Emilie's eyes narrowed. "I haven't seen --"

"He's in Romania," Jinyoung said blandly. His neck had started developing a crick. He turned back to his breakfast, tiring of this whole ordeal. "Working with dragons."

"I think you had best go," Youngjae said, smiling kindly at her. "Or hyungie might try to curse you and he's a Prefect so he really shouldn't." 

"I would _ not_," Jinyoung protested, sitting up straight.

"You cursed me when I wouldn't give my seat up to you on the train." A new voice chimed in then and Jinyoung sighed. "I don't know what you see in him, honestly." 

"Yugyeom-ah, I appreciate your efforts, but --"

"I came here to pass her a message from Professor Longbottom," said Yugyeom. 

Seeing as Professor Longbottom was still eating his breakfast up at the High Table and paying absolutely no attention to the teenaged soap playing out down below, Jinyoung highly doubted this. 

"No, really!" Yugyeom doubled down. Next to him, Emilie was pink in the face and shifting from foot to foot. "Hey, uh, Arnaud, right? Professor Longbottom said he'd meet you next to Greenhouse Three to go over native English plants." 

"I remember where that is," said Emilie. She looked bamboozled and frustrated. Before making her retreat, though, she assayed one last effort -- Jinyoung would give her points for persistence if not for the fact that he was the one suffering for it. "If you ever get lonely, though --"

She was promptly drowned out by Bambam flinging himself half across the table, definitely getting egg on his robes, to throw his skinny little arms around Jinyoung's neck and yell, "HOW COULD HYUNG EVER BE LONELY WITH US."

Youngjae stood up to peel Bambam off Jinyoung and the eggs.

"Oh my god, Bambam, you've ruined breakfast."

"Are we Slytherin," Jinyoung sighed, "or are we Hufflepuff."

"Hey!" Yugyeom objected, sliding in next to Jinyoung with an apologetic glance at the Sixth Year who'd been sat next to Jinyoung. Greengrass barely spared him a look, moving along so that Yugyeom could tuck all his long limbs in. It was ridiculous how a fourteen-year-old could be so gangly. 

"I don't know why that's even still a thing in a post-Second-Wizarding-War world," Bambam huffed in agreement.

"Dignity; that's all I'm asking for: dignity. Are people still looking at me?"

"No, they were tracking that French bird, not you," Greengrass told him. "Though what wouldn't I give to live in your shoes for a day, Jinyoung."

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "I know Jaebeom is --" 

"Oh, Merlin, not _ that_."

"I shouldn't think you needed any help being even more of a slag than you already are, Greengrass," said Meredith Akerley in her distinctively Irish tones. 

"Fuck off, Akerley," he said amiably. "But we all know that everyone was looking because it was you that poor thing was trying to ask out." 

"Can you imagine if Jaebeom-hyung were still at Hogwarts?" Youngjae added, dissolving into cackles. 

"She'd have immolated halfway across, probably," said Yugyeom. "Jaebeom hyung is very good at his fire charms." 

"Oh, god, remember when he set someone on fire? Who was it? They weren't even talking to Jinyoung."

"Some hapless Gryffindor," said Greengrass, who hated his given name and thus went solely by his last. "It matters not, only that he was undressing Jinyoung with his eyes. Not that I blame him, mind. You do look rather fetching in your Quidditch gear."

Looking at him assessingly, Meredith said, "Jinyoung _ is _well fit." 

"And so is Jaebeom."

"Ew," said Bambam. 

"Please," said Jinyoung, "shut up. And the fire was an _ accident_."

"It really wasn't," Meredith said, before biting into a particularly crackly rasher of bacon. "And you know it." 

"You'd think people would know better. I remember when Sinistra almost had a fit because she caught them canoodling in the Astronomy Tower."

Jinyoung felt as though his ears might be red enough to serve as Muggle traffic lights, at this point.

"We weren't --"

"I heard that they weren't even snogging!" 

"That's because we _ weren't_." 

"Oh, yes, but remember the Yule Feast after party last year? Jinyoung got absolutely lashed off, what, one Butterbeer?" 

"Please," Youngjae groaned, "I don't want to remember." 

"I remember," called Harry Cheung from three seats down. Not named for Harry Potter; apparently it was some sort of ancient family joke. "It was truly eye-opening." 

"You really are a lightweight," Greengrass observed. 

"That, and I never needed to know that much about their sex life," sighed Youngjae.

"Hyungie doesn't have to be drunk to act like a giant cat around Jaebeommie-hyung," Yugyeom pointed out, even though he hadn't even _ been _at the after party. He and Bambam had fallen dead asleep in Jinyoung's bed, after insisting on tagging along.

"I cannot believe an honourable Prefect of Hogwarts," Meredith said, mouth twitching, "would besmirch such young and innocent minds. Also, Kim, I think you'll find it's _ on top of _Jaebeom." 

Jinyoung was about to say something very scathing when the mail birds start pouring in. 

"Oh goodie, what wonders are in store for us today?" That was Greengrass, sardonic as ever.

"Mum might be sending me a Howler," they heard Harry say glumly. "I didn't do very well on that Arithmancy test." 

The bird was a very grumpy raven, this time; appeased only by a giant rasher of bacon fed to it by Jinyoung's own hand and some of Bambam's contaminated eggs.

When Jinyoung ran a nail under the slit to open the envelope tied to the raven's leg, a river of sparks streamed out.

He almost dropped the envelope, letter and all, into the cooling remnants of his porridge.

"Dumbledore's socks, Im just gets stuck in, doesn't he?" Greengrass said, half in awe.

The sparks, red and gold and coppery-brown, resolved into the shape of a dragon, dancing through the air to curl over the shell of Jinyoung's ear and whisper past his cheek. It tickled a little, with a bit of a bite like electric pre-storm air. Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh as the dragon wriggled its way onto his lifted wrist and curved its sinuous body back in preparation for a silent roar.

"You don't suppose he worked out the Howler magic, do you?" whispered Meredith. Jaebeom had been notoriously good at Charms, if lackadaisical about everything else academic except dragons and Care of Magical Creatures.

Unhinging its long jaws, a cloud like heart puffed out and hung in the air, before the dragon dissolved into nothing. 

"...Wow," Bambam said. "That was so cool until the end."

"What a waste of a talent at Charms," lamented Professor Flitwick.

Jinyoung jumped; when the hell had the tiny professor got down from the High Table to be right behind Jinyoung?

"I suppose he's doing all right, then," Professor Flitwick said.

Jaebeom had been a Ravenclaw -- one of the ones who didn't really seem to fit in, until you got him started on something he really liked. Jinyoung had spent many hours curled up with Jaebeom, listening to him deliver lectures on the care and feeding of dragons; dragon discrimination; how it was a crime that there were so few dragon sanctuaries in the British Isles; and also on the unexpected usefulness of Kneazles as dragon therapy assistants. That had been interesting. 

"Um," Jinyoung said, fumbling the letter out of the envelope. "Yes, Professor."

Flitwick heaved another great sigh. "Well. That was a very well constructed bit of magic, Mr Park. Do let Jaebeom know I said so."

"Yes, Professor," said Jinyoung, and reflexively bowed a little as Flitwick sighed gustily again and floated away.

He put the letter into his pocket to read later, having learnt his lesson after the time he'd unfolded a letter and been greeted by a photograph of Jaebeom practically fellating a microphone.

_ We started a band in our off-time!!! _ Jaebeom had written. He'd dyed his hair the colour of falling autumn leaves, also out of sheer boredom in the Romanian wilderness, apparently, and had taken to kholing his eyes as protection against the constant dust clouds hanging in the air, stirred up by even the dragons' smallest movements. It was very vexatious, especially with how the numerous piercings Jaebeom had already possessed in Hogwarts seemed to be multiplying further. _ I am mostly singing and helping to write songs. We've got a great one about Hungarian Horntails. It's fun! Oh, and Brian says to tell you that you should look at this in private. ;9 _

Both that letter and the photograph had almost gone into his porridge. 

"One day," Bambam was saying as Jinyoung came back to the conversation, "someone will do that for me too." 

"Go through puberty first," Jinyoung told him acidly, "and then we'll see." 

He gulped down the rest of his cooling porridge and coffee, as everyone's attention turned to their own long-awaited letters and deliveries. This was not enough to save him from a few knowing looks and pointed comments as he stood to go find some privacy in the grounds.

"Tell hyungie we said hi," Youngjae said cheekily. "And that we miss him."

"I'm just reading his _ letter_, brat."

"Sure," said Yugyeom. "Like you aren't going to try to call him on those mirrors hyung made."

"I," said Jinyoung, "have no idea what you could possibly be talking about." 

Of course, his exit was noted by many across the Great Hall; this was going to be the talk of the gossips for at least a week.

As Jinyoung slipped out a side door, Elias Oluwesi was very fervently telling the hapless Emilie, "And _ that _ is why _ Jinyoung is never going to look at anyone else_."

"You should have told me earlier!" she cried.

"Didn't we?"

"Non," she said, "you fools, you didn't."

"Oh," said Elias. "Sorry mate, I suppose it seems such common knowledge..."

George Spinnet chimed in: "Don't feel bad, Emilie, it's all right. At least Jaebeom wasn't here. Louis can attest to _ that_."

"Oh, Merlin, yeah," sighed a tall, freckled redhead, sat catty-corner to them. He was the one who was half-French. "I was smoking for weeks. And you know what the worst part was?"

Despite herself, Emilie asked, "What?"

"Jinyoung was _unbearably_ _smug_ for ages after." 

  


*****

**Author's Note:**

> EMO ROCK DRAGON NERD JAEBEOM is my forever favourite now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked this please hit that kudo and [give this an RT!](https://twitter.com/forochel/status/1166781616565510145?s=09) Let me know your thoughts in the comments below :)


End file.
